Winter Sake
by Akabeko
Summary: A cold Winter day leads to drinking. HarukaKantarou. Complete in three parts.
1. Part I

Reviews appreciated.

Tactics is not mine.

Originally written for Cienna and the Tactics LJ community. Haruka/Kantarou, sake and very little plot.

* * *

**Winter Sake**

**Part I**

Whoever said Japanese architecture was ingenuous was a fool. A fool and an idiot who had clearly never lived through a Japanese winter, where the snow falls in droves and ice-cold winds rip effortlessly through paper-thin doors. Where inside is no warmer than outside and nothing short of a raging fire keeps you warm.

Kantarou sat miserably beside his desk wrapped in three blankets. He would have tried to find his hat, had it not been too cold to move. Youko was in the kitchen, huddling beside the stove. Kantarou thought to join her but, again, that would require movement. Anyway, she would only send him back to his desk and tell him to finish working. And he really would have done some work, for once, had the ink in his pen not been frozen. And had his fingers not felt like small blocks of ice. He was just considering going to bed, even though the sun had only just set, when Haruka burst into the room. He stood there shivering, his coat grasped tightly around his body.

"It's freezing," he stated, teeth chattering slightly. Kantarou grimaced.

"Haruka, either come in and shut the door or go out and shut the door, but whatever you're doing SHUT THE DOOR." He pulled the blankets tighter around himself in an attempt to stave off the freezing draft coming in from the hallway. He glared at Haruka. Haruka stood for a moment in indecision, weighing up the benefits and disadvantages of being in a room alone with Kantarou (in the freezing cold) before stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Got anymore of those blankets?" he asked.

"In the cupboard," Kantarou answered shortly, indicating to his left. Haruka shuffled stiffly over and slid the door open.

"It's FREEZING in here..." he exclaimed in surprise, drawing back from the cool air filtering out from the cupboard.

"Then get a blanket and close it," Kantarou replied, almost as icily as the frozen tea in his cup. Haruka looked back at his master, pale as a sheet and shivering even beneath what looked like several thick blankets. He supposed humans weren't very good with the cold. Though he had to admit today was exceptionally cold. Even he felt it deep within his bones, running through his body as though his very blood had turned into a mountain river. He quickly pulled out the remaining blankets and threw them over himself, shivering as the cold fabric touched his exposed neck. He closed the cupboard and went to sit near Kantarou, whose face was now almost completely buried in the folds of his blankets.

"Don't you have any kind of fire?" Haruka asked. Kantarou lowered the blankets a fraction so he could speak.

"There's the stove in the kitchen...But I refuse to move."

"Hm..." Haruka tried to adjust the blankets so that they covered every part of his body, but finding this impossible he attempted to pull his legs in closer to his chest. After several minutes of fighting he gave up with a huff.

"Haruka, you shouldn't let the blankets win..." Kantarou's eyes sparkled with amusement.

"It's not funny. Your house is too cold," Haruka answered irritably. He thought for a moment, then the answer struck him.

"Let's go out," he said. Kantarou's face fell in disbelief.

"Absolutely not," he stated.

"We can go to an izakaya. It'll be warm there...and there'll be warm sake," Haruka argued. Kantarou considered the possibility for a moment before dismissing it.

"Nope. I'm not moving," he declared and buried himself completely in the blankets.

"Fine. Well I'm going." Haruka stood up, letting the blankets fall away from him. He gave Kantarou one more look before stalking out of the room and, to Kantarou's annoyance, leaving the door partially opened. He murmured curses at Haruka under his breath and tried to pretend he didn't mind that Haruka had left him alone again. He had only just decided to go to bed, again, when Haruka stomped back in holding his coat and hat.

"Here," Haruka threw the clothing at the pile of blankets under which his master was hidden. "It's dull to drink alone." Kantarou huffed dramatically but took the coat and hat and expertly put them on without letting the blankets fall too far.

"You're not taking those out with you," Haruka declared and pulled Kantarou roughly out the nest he had made for himself.

"Mou...Haruka..." Kantarou complained as Haruka dragged him by the arm towards the entrance hall. "There's no need to be so violent..."

"You would have sat there all night content to freeze to death," the Tengu replied.

"Ah, Haruka! Were you worried about me?" Kantarou asked in delight. Haruka snorted.

"No. You're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, I think." Kantarou sagged at Haruka's cold reply. They left the house without saying another word, but Haruka did not release his grip on Kantarou's arm.

Out on the street it was eerily quiet. Kantarou supposed the weather had driven most people to hide in their homes beside their hearths, hoping that the cold spell would end quickly. He wished he was back at home too, but Haruka seemed intent on dragging him out so he didn't have much choice. Kantarou knew he could stop the Tengu, could order him back home, but that was no fun. Not when Haruka had a tight grip on his arm and seemed set on having his company. Kantarou snuggled up to Haruka's side as they walked, earning him a curious look from his friend.

"I'm cold," he stated in explanation. Haruka merely shrugged and looked away, speeding up a little.

As they approached the entertainment district there was a definite increase in the number of people out and about. Though still early, many were already lolling about seemingly drunk and happy. The only people who didn't look so cheerful were the stall holders who huddled together behind their tables, dressed in layer upon layer of clothing, briskly rubbing their hands together in an attempt to keep warm. Kantarou thought they must be very stubborn to come out and work on a night like this.

Turning the corner, Kantarou spotted their usual drinking establishment a few doors away.

"I hope you brought money, Kantarou," Haruka said.

"Ah…I have a bit but you didn't exactly give me much time to pick some up…"

"That's just another way of saying you don't have much."

"That's not true!" Kantarou protested, "Anyway, I have enough to get _you_ drunk."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Kantarou explained, "That you can't hold your drink." Haruka frowned angrily at his master.

"Ah! We've arrived!" Kantarou announced, throwing Haruka his most innocent smile. He led the way into the building to be welcomed by the owner.

"Now…what should we have…" Kantarou wondered once they were seated.

"Perhaps you should consider what you can afford…" Haruka sniped.

"Now Haruka, you're still not angry about what I said outside are you?" Haruka answered the human with an even deeper frown.

"You can't drink either. That's why you always cheat…"

"I do not cheat, Haruka!"

"You do. Always." A notion suddenly struck Haruka. "Ha! And you didn't deny you can't hold your drink!" Kantarou folded his arms.

"Well then, why don't we see who can drink more." Haruka thought for a moment.

"Fine But you have to promise you won't cheat." Kantarou found himself suddenly breaking out into a cold sweat.

"He he…" he giggled nervously, "I never cheat anyway…"

"You do and you will promise," Haruka interrupted. Kantarou was beginning to think challenging Haruka to a drinking contest had not been the brightest idea.

"Promise." Haruka demanded again. As…mischievous…as Kantarou could be, he would not break a promise and it seemed now that he had backed himself into something of a corner. He sighed in defeat, knowing he was going to regret this.

"I promise."

tbc


	2. Part II

Thanks to all reviewers.

Tactics still doesn't belong to me.

* * *

**Part II**

Kantarou couldn't seem to stop giggling. He wondered idly what had been so funny, but that thought only sent him into new fits of laughter.

"Oi, Kantarou…" Haruka slurred, leaning over the table, "If you don't stop laughing soon you'll run out of breath and die…" This, of course, only made matters worse.

"I've…never…heard….of anyone …dying… from…laughter…Haruka-chaaaaan…" Kantarou ground out through his giggles. Haruka leaned further over the table and grinned drunkenly at his master.

"Aaaah…I heard a story about a youkai who used to go about Japan killing off people he didn't like with his jokes." Kantarou blinked in surprise.

"Eh? Haruka…are you trying to kill me that way?"

"Well it's true it wouldn't be hard…" Haruka considered.

"Ehh?" Kantarou's face was a contortion of hurt and disappointment, like he had just been slapped for saving a puppy's life (or something equally as sappy, Haruka thought).

"I didn't say I was…" Haruka explained, awkward and embarrassed for feeling guilty at causing Kantarou's sudden misery. Kantarou stared at him with large, innocent-looking eyes. Haruka found he had to look away. He picked up the small, blue glass bottle beside him and poured more sake into Kantarou's cup in an effort to rekindle the earlier cheerful mood.

"I wouldn't kill you…" he murmured, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on his master's cup.

"I know, Haruka," Kantarou said softly. He picked up the cup and took a large swig. "This sake is really good, isn't it?" he said, examining the remaining transparent liquid. Looking at him now, Kantarou's face was relaxed and peaceful. It always surprised Haruka how the novelist could switch emotions so suddenly and completely.

"Here…before it gets cold…" Kantarou took the sake bottle from Haruka's hand. All Haruka could do was stare blearily at the gently swaying image of the blond man in front of him. It was undeniable, Haruka thought, Kantarou really was extraordinarily cute. Not that he would ever say that out loud. And not that that mattered when the human was a manipulative, money-obsessed…

"Haruka?" Kantarou's gently spoken question pulled the Tengu from his drunkenly meandering thoughts.

"Huh?"

　"You're staring at me." Kantarou was leaning over the table, his face just a few centimeters from Haruka's. The Tengu drew back in surprise.

"Huh? I wasn't looking at you…" Kantarou stared back at Haruka curiously for a moment before bursting into gales of laughter again.

"What's so funny!" Haruka demanded, getting the feeling Kantarou was laughing at his expense.

"N…nothing, Haruka…" Kantarou attempted to say through his giggles. Damn Kantarou was annoying drunk, Haruka thought. The aforementioned man was now laying on the tatami on his side, arms wrapped around his body as he laughed uncontrollably. Thinking Kantarou's laughing fit would likely go on for some time, Haruka poured himself more sake and sipped it thoughtfully. He really had no idea how he had ended up here; drinking vast amounts of alcohol with an idiot of a human who was supposedly his master. And what was with that anyway? Haruka wondered. He always ended up doing stupid things just because Kantarou asked him too. As he finished off the last of the bottle, it suddenly struck Haruka that he couldn't hear Kantarou's manic giggling anymore.

"Oi, Kantarou...?" he said, looking under the table in order to be able to see the man him. There was no answer and no sound. Haruka frowned. Not that he was worried or anything. He stood up, feeling his head spin a little as he did so, and stumbled around the table to where Kantarou lay.

"Kantarou?" he asked again, kneeling down beside him. Kantarou was breathing slowly, his face red from the alcohol, arms splayed to his sides. Haruka groaned. He was in no shape to carry home an unconscious Kantarou. He had a good mind to leave the idiot where he lay and go home by himself, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He looked up at the clock. It was 4am already. He shook Kantarou vigorously, to be rewarded with nothing more than nonsense murmuring. Sighing in tired defeat, Haruka frisked Kantarou for his purse then, leaving what he thought was the correct amount, dressed his unconscious master in his coat and hat. By the time he had finished this task he was getting decidedly odd looks from some of the other patrons. He growled moodily.

"I'll make you pay for this, Kantarou…" he mumbled under his breath. With his own coat on, he picked up the man roughly and carried him out onto the street. Haruka had hoped that the cold air would wake Kantarou up, but all he did was wrap his arms around the Tengu and attempt to snuggle into his coat.

"Get off me, Kantarou," Haruka growled, taking a few somewhat-less-than-stable steps up the street. "It's bad enough I have to carry you…"

"Mean Haruka…" Kantarou murmured into his coat.

"Oi, if you're awake you can walk on your own," Haruka said, stopping and shaking the man in his arms a little. Kantarou slowly shook his head and hugged Haruka more tightly. Haruka took a deep breath both to sober him and to relieve his annoyance. Yes, people were definitely giving him strange looks now. He took off up the street at some speed only to be halted a little way up by a couple of drunken men lolling about blocking his path. They turned to look at him.

"Oooh…" one of them slurred lasciviously, "That's a cute thing you picked up there…" He stumbled forward in an effort to get a better look.

"Out of my way. I'm in a hurry," Haruka demanded. The two men looked at each other then back at Haruka.

"I'm sure you are," the other man replied sarcastically, "But there's no need to be rude. We were only complimenting you on your tastes…" For some reason this whole conversation was annoying Haruka. But the way they were looking at Kantarou was annoying him even more so. Pushing past the men and stalking off angrily up the street he didn't even look back as the two drunken idiots yelled curses after him. Finding himself getting increasingly infuriated he decided to fly the rest of the way home. The previous encounter had sobered him up admirably.

The feel of the crisp night air caressing his face was an infinite relief. It seemed that being around Kantarou so much had made him forget just how annoying humans were. That thought got him wondering what was so different about this particular human. The answer was easy. Kantarou seemed to get on better with youkai than he did with other humans.

"Haruka?"

Haruka looked down to see Kantarou looking up at him, eyes half closed but alert. He got the feeling Kantarou had been awake for some time.

"Thank you…" he said.

"What for?" Haruka asked, mildly surprised at the statement.

"For taking care of me." Haruka snorted.

"So you were awake after all." Kantarou shrugged.

"A bit. Enough to know what happened." He leaned his head against the Tengu's chest. "Sorry," he added quietly. Haruka made no reply, merely landed softly in front of the house.

"You're really annoying," he said finally, carrying Kantarou into the unlit house.

"He he…I know," Kantarou laughed softly, and released Haruka from his tight embrace so that he could put him down. Standing in the dark corridor now Kantarou wondered why he didn't feel drunk anymore. And why he didn't seem to be letting go of Haruka's jacket.

"You should go to sleep," the Tengu whispered, so as not to wake Youko, "You're still a bit unsteady."

"I feel fine though," Kantarou replied. He paused, uncertain what he was doing. "But it's still cold, Haruka." Haruka stood in silence for a moment, slowly considering the man in front of him.

"It'll be warmer in bed…" Haruka said, not moving, just watching Kantarou's reaction. The shorter man drew closer, leaning slightly against Haruka's form.

"It'll be warmer with you in it…" Haruka hesitated before placing a hand gently on top of Kantarou's head.

"Go to bed, Kantarou." Despite his words, Haruka found his other arm wrapping itself around Kantarou's small waist. Within his embrace he felt Kantarou chuckle slightly.

"You too." Taking the fact that Haruka had willingly hugged him as encouragement, Kantarou smiled up at the other man just a little mischievously. Stretching himself as far as he could, he found he could kiss Haruka's chin. Just gently. Nothing much. Haruka just looked down at him with that vaguely surprised look he sometimes wore. Not moving. Not saying anything. Conceding that perhaps he had done enough for one night, Kantarou drew away and slid open the door to his room.

"Goodnight, Haruka," he whispered into the darkness, his tone a little sad. Taking one last look at his beautiful friend he turned away and stepped into the room, closing the door gently behind him.

tbc


	3. Part III

Tactics is not mine.

Concrit and comments appreciated.

Final part. Heavier Haruka/Kantarou than previous chapters but nothing explicit.

* * *

**Part III**

Haruka hadn't noticed how dark the corridor was until Kantarou had gone. Not that it really bothered him. He could see perfectly well in the dark. It just felt... colder. He touched his chin where Kantarou had kissed him. Strange how his skin had tingled slightly at that touch, how it still did. He stared at the closed door, imagining what Kantarou was doing now. Youko would have put the futons down so he was probably... getting changed. Taking off his slightly alcohol stained, tobacco scented clothes. It would be cold when he took them off. He would shiver against it and hurry to put on his yukata. Or maybe he wouldn't feel it so much. Perhaps he was more drunk than he had looked just a moment ago. Maybe that was why he has kissed him. Maybe Kantarou had gone into the room and passed out on the cool tatami. He might be laying there now, gently snoring away, blissfully unaware of the certainly sub zero temperature. The more Haruka thought about it, the more convinced he became that Kantarou lay freezing on the other side of the door. Kantarou would wake up sick and would shout at Haruka for not helping him. And the man could really be very annoying when he got like that.

Haruka stepped lightly up to the door. Putting his ear against it, he could hear no sound coming from inside. Certain now that Kantarou had passed out, Haruka gently slid the door open and stepped onto the tatami just as his wayward master had moments before. It was much lighter inside. The first hints of dawn filtered through the paper screens, illuminating most of the room in a mixture of night blues and morning oranges. Haruka paused at the door for a moment to allow his eyes to adjust.

"Haruka?" The name was quietly spoken, curious. Haruka could now see the outline of Kantarou, shadowed against the backdrop of the dawn light, kneeling beside his futon frozen in the action of pulling back the covers. His face was turned to Haruka. His eyes looked only at Haruka.

"I..." the Tengu began, feeling incredibly foolish and embarrassed. Kantarou sat sedately, merely waiting for Haruka to speak.

"I thought you might have passed out..." he blurted out, "On the floor..." Haruka didn't need to see Kantarou's face to know he was smiling.

"But you weren't worried about me, right?" he said, looking away. Haruka was sure he could hear a poorly concealed giggle. "Like I said earlier, Haruka, either come in and shut the door or go out and shut the door..." Kantarou got into bed and sat there shivering slightly, arms wrapped around himself, once again looking up at the Tengu.

"I suppose it can't be helped..." Haruka sighed and closed the door behind him. Shrugging off his jacket, he let it fall to the floor as he walked over to the futon.

"You're shivering, Kantarou. You'll get sick," he stated as dispassionately as possible. He was so close now to the blond man he could see his face, eyes lit up in poorly concealed joy yet tired and cautious. Kantarou shifted over and pulled back the covers. Haruka, still convincing himself he was only doing this to avoid facing a sick and therefore annoying master, accepted the invitation and climbed onto the futon.

"I didn't think I'd ever get you into bed with me," Kantarou giggled as he lay down, pulling the covers over them both. Haruka frowned but still lay down beside the man and did not protest when Kantarou snuggled up against his chest. He was there to keep the human warm after all.

"It's not like that," he said, wrapping his arms around Kantarou's small figure. He got the distinct impression his actions were contradicting his words.

"I know... but still..." Kantarou was looking up at him again with those irritatingly cute eyes. He resolved to not allow such things to sway him. Even though with his face turned down to look at the man, the two of them were so close Haruka could feel every breath Kantarou took, the warm air welcome on his cold-pinched cheeks.

"It's dawn," Haruka whispered, "You should sleep." He found he could not take his eyes off the human in his arms.

"Are you tired, Haruka?" Kantarou asked in reply. Having an inkling as to where this was going, Haruka moved one hand up to Kantarou's face. His skin was soft to the touch, yet cold as marble. Kantarou closed his eyes and pressed his check a little more into the warmth of Haruka's hand.

"You'll get sick if you don't sleep. And I think you're still a bit drunk..." he said. Kantarou's eyes opened slowly.

"I'm not drunk and you know it." He didn't need to stretch far this time to reach Haruka's face, and again Haruka offered no resistance or indicated any surprise when Kantarou placed his lips lightly on the other man's.

Drawing away, Kantarou examined Haruka's face for a reaction. The Tengu's eyes were half closed, perhaps tired or sad. He looked as though his mind was in conflict, uncertain, debating.

"Haruka?" Kantarou wondered how many times he had said that tonight. He knew he shouldn't use that name. Not now. Not when he knew the power it held over the Tengu. Yet still, what else could he call him? "Demon-eating Tengu" seemed quite inappropriate in this situation. It was only a question anyway. Because all he wanted was to know what Haruka was thinking. To know what he thought and how he felt. It was so difficult to know. Haruka was so private and quiet. Sometimes Kantarou felt lonely even with the Tengu beside him.

Haruka sighed again, but this time made no excuses. He slid his hand from Kantarou's cheek to the back of his head. He didn't need to stretch at all to cover Kantarou's mouth with his own. It seemed, Haruka mused as he kissed Kantarou passionately, the man had more enticements than just his eyes. Indeed, his lips were just as inviting, his skin just as tender and the feel of his body just as indulgent. It did not surprise Haruka that Kantarou's mouth held the same taste as the warm, sweet sake they had been drinking earlier. Although, Haruka supposed, that was probably how he tasted right now too. As his eyes closed in contentment his mind began to betray his introverted nature, challenging him to take Kantarou as his own, urging his body to respond to Kantarou's very presence with wonton passion.

Being here now, with Kantarou beside him like this, he wondered why he had ever resisted so hard anyway. Surely even if he would have to watch Kantarou grow old and die, they could enjoy the time they had. It was not like the human was going to die tomorrow. Or even this decade. Kantarou was strong. He was resilient. And he loved life. He seemed to embrace it more than he had ever seen anyone do before, youkai or human. In all his long life, no one had so impressed themselves upon him so much. And here he was, his master, murmuring the name he had chosen for him as he kissed his neck and his shoulders, hands pressed tightly against the human's back.

Kantarou gripped Haruka tightly, afraid the Tengu would regain his self control and stop... Stop... How could he stop now that his hands were drawing gasps of pleasured excitement from him? That seemed too cruel. He would do anything to stay wrapped in this warmth. Do anything for Haruka to continue holding him like this, to see his face flushed as lust and heat arose within him. That desire ignited by Kantarou's gentle, hesitant hands. Only by his hands. And now Haruka was eliciting that same desire from his master with fervent kisses and inquisitive caresses. As Haruka's actions became bolder and more impatient, Kantarou let himself be completely taken over by the Tengu. Even now, with his mind close to abandon, Kantarou reveled in the knowledge that Haruka had done this of his own will.

He grasped Haruka's shoulders in pain and pleasure, his whole being closed off to everything but the feel of Haruka's body, of Haruka's hands on him, forgetting everything but the way he trembled beneath the Tengu. His breath short, his eyes wide and nothing but bare flesh between them. Even now as the world awaked to another frozen day, Haruka's whispered invocations of his name told him he would not have to shiver alone in the night again.

**End**


End file.
